The Fox's game
by Arashii the black bird
Summary: A blue haired youko is after Hiei... what is his connection to our hero? And who is the human who is dreaming of both? Updating this week! So read this one, then the next chap will be out!
1. Prologue

I decided to do a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. This is my first one, so review and tell me how I'm doing, ok? Anyway's, without further ado, I bring you

The fox's game

Prologue

O'rane sat in a corner of the bar located on the outskirts of makai. He cursed lightly as yet another demon made a pass at him. He shook his head, silky blue hair fanning over the back of his seat. The demon clutched at his silky garments, only to be shaken off. He got back up, but O'rane growled dangerously. "Just because I'm a youko does not mean I will even give a second glance at trash like you." O'rane said levelly. "Now, I suppose out of fairness, I should let you try out one last line on me. So spit it out." he purred, enjoying the control. The demon immediately sat up.

"Oh great fox, your eyes... they are redder than even Hiei of the Jaganeshi's"

At that name O'rane stood. "You've seen him? Tell me where, and I might give you a kiss." said O'rane to the now eager demon. "Oh yes, he's staying at Mukuro's fortress, not too far from here!" he said, and then puckered up. O'rane smiled, then in one movement, the katana he had hidden in his robes flashed out, and the demon's head rolled. The bar went silent. O'rane bent down to kiss the shocked lips of the head, whispering, "That was the worst pick up line I've ever heard." Then vanished into the makai night.

Arashii sat up, and quickly looked around, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that he was still in his room. "It was only a dream." He said, lying back. Why was he having these dreams of O'rane? He couldn't answer that, but he remembered something. "Hiei? I wonder why O'rane was interested in that name... wait a minute, was it that same guy who saved me from that demon years back?" he said, remembering...

_"I am Hiei of the Jaganeshi, you would be wise to remember that name" _

The only thing he remember of him was his voice... and his eyes... those blood red eyes that chilled him to this day... and that chilled him every time he dreamed of O'rane... To be honest, they were cool eyes, but the fox owner of them disgusted him. He had often seen the fox in dreams, in tavern room with some new love, not all of them female, and it creeped him out. Now, don't get it wrong, Arashii wasn't homophobic... but it was still strange. He sighed. He guessed that that was just something about demons he was just going to have to accept... And with that he drifted back to sleep.

Ok, how was the first chapter? Don't worry, if you're wondering where hiei is, he appears next chapter... Which you can read faster if you review! So don't just stand there! click that button!


	2. Hiei's back! PARTY!

Haha, thanx for the review, writer Xiassen informs me that I spelled hiei's last name wrong. So, from now on, its Jaganshi. Now if you guys get mad BLAME HER :) just kidding. I think she's right, so... Anyways, you finally meet Hiei in here, so tell me how I did, ok? Oh, by the way, O'rane is pronounced like this: O rain as in, "Oh, rain is falling" :)

Chapter 2: Hiei's back and we're gonna party!

Hiei stared out at his troops, who were busy with yet another drill that he had oredered, and willed the time away. Today was the last day he had to endure this, before he could take a leave of absence from Mukuro. Maybe he would go see the rest of the Reikai Tentai, after all he had missed them, especially Kurama... not that he'd admit it though. When the messenger came, saying that he was free to go, he did not waste a moment. He flitted to his room, packed what he needed, and opened a portal to the Ningenkai. Then came a knock at his door. Annoyed, he closed the portal and walked towards the door opening it a crack. There stood Mukuro, robotic eye staring as always.

"Hiei, you're leaving?" she asked. "Hn." came the obvious reply. (It is obvious:)) "When can we expect you back?" she inquired, trying to push the door open. No such luck. "Not a minute sooner than I have to."

"Hiei, you are my heir! You have duties!" Mukuro snarled, trying to wedge an arm in.

"If I needed to do them, you shouldn't have given me that much leave. Now, If you have nothing important to say, you are taking up my time!" Hiei sneered, slamming the door shut.

"Hiei of the Jaganshi! Wait just a minute!"

"Hn. Goodbye Mukuro!" And with that, Hiei vanished into the Ningenkai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O'rane

O'rane was almost to the fortress when he felt a portal open and Hiei's Rouki vanished. Growling, he drew his Katana and cut a passing demon asunder. Unsatisfied, he began to make kindling out of various trees (gasp! that poor defenseless lumber! Bad O'rane! No biscuit!;) ). Satisfied, he thought of where hiei would have gone. Remembering a rumor that Hiei had been seen with the legendary Youko Kurama, he headed towards the nearest pub. Hiei would be his, soon enough...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arashii's Pov

After another strange dream I had had it. I remembered talk of an old psychic who lived in a temple nearby... genki? kai? enkai? Genkai, that was it! Genkai! I got dressed, grabbed a box of poptarts (LOVE THOSE THINGS!) and headed out the door. After looking around, I spotted someone and asked for directions. They told me that a train headed near there sometimes, and that one was leaving in about a half hour. I thanked him, and headed towards the station.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke

"So, you're telling me that Hiei's back Kurama?"

"..."

"I see... So we should probably have a little get together at the temple right?"

"..."

"Alright, just let me get Keiko, and I'll call Kuwabara. Half an hour? Okay, bye." With that Yusuke hung up the phone. "Hey Keiko!" he called.

"Yeah Yusuke?" she called back from the bathroom.

"Hiei's back, and we're going to throw a party at the temple, so get ready ok?"

"Oh Hiei's back? Guess Mukuro gave him some time off?" She said, coming out drying her hair.

"Yeah I guess. Heh, this is gonna be good, the party should last for a while." he said, giving Keiko a kiss as she went by. "Hmm... and the temples big too... plenty of empty rooms..." he added, watching as Keiko turned scarlet. He then started to run.

"YUSUKE YOU PERVERT!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hn, so what did you think? I think I might have gotten a few of the tentai out of charachter... but you be the judge! Float me a review, flames welcome. Also, have a character you want to add? No problem, just tell me, and I'll think about it.

Arigato!

Arashii.


	3. O'ranes brother

Chapter 3: I'm a... what?

Heh, I have not updated in weeks! Sorry about that... if you were actually looking forward to this... Yeah, I'll also update my other story soon... and, I'm starting another Yu Yu Hakusho themed story... If you want to read my Final Fantasy VII story, or that one, just click on the thing that says "Arashii the black bird" up there. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO, ITS CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT! I ONLY OWN MY OWN MANGA, MY CHARACTERS ARASHII AND O'RANE, AND THE STORYLINE!

Arashii's POV

About an hour later, I stared at the entrance to Genkai's temple, getting the courage to walk inside. I had come this far, I couldn't stop now. I slowly walked forward, focusing a little in a way that always calmed me, checked my watch and saw it was 3:23, and went inside...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 3:20

No POV... though slightly Hiei, I suppose... Hn, guess its cause I'm in a slightly dark mood...

"Come on Hiei, sit down, have a drink!" Yusuke said, trying to get Hiei to relax, and have fun.

"Hn."

He didn't suceed.

"Hiei, a few drinks won't kill you!" prodded Yusuke. Kuwabaka (Kuwabara for less observant readers) chimed in. "Yeah, c'mon shrimp, its a party!"

Big mistake. Hiei was tired, annoyed that they had decided to throw one of their stupid ningen get togethers, and impatient that he still hadn't seen his fox... (Hiei throws one of his Glares of Doom at writer) um... I mean, Kurama... and had had enough.

Before he could blink, Kuwabara felt the cold edge of hiei's blade at his throat.

"Call me that again, baka, and you might find it difficult to breathe." and with that, Hiei stepped back, grabbing a beer on a whim.

Yusuke was about to chuckle, when he saw the wet spot on the said baka's pants. And then, he guffawed. Not chuckled, not laughed, not snorted, GUFFAWED! (I am really cruel to Kuwabara, aren't I?) Botan, in her innocence, thought Kuwa had spilled his drink, and ran off to get a towel. Yukina giggled, then went to the closet to get him a change of clothes, while Genkai raised an eyebrow then shook her head.

"He faces Shinobu Sensui with all the wrath of a hundred demons, and he pees his pants when Hiei threatens him... How did we survive?" (Me "He'll need a new underwear every 5 minutes!") she muttered to herself. Then, as one, everyone stopped what they were doing. It was 3:23, and all of them had felt a massive blast of rouki... definitely an A or even an S class demon had emitted it. Yukina dropped the pants she was carrying, Botan stopped wandering around, searching for towels, Yusuke put down his beer, as did Hiei, and Genkai got into a defensive stance. Kuwabara slowly walked to Yukina, determined to protect her at all costs. They all watched the entrance, ready for whatever would come through.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In order to understand this fully, you need to have been paying attention to the different times listed. I usually only do stuff like that for a reason.) O'ranes POV

I quickly went back to the castle I claimed as my own, and flopped down, weighing my options. It was then that I heard a knock on my door. I opened it, and saw the scientist I had recently hired. She was one of the only humans that could get to the Makai, and so I had... convinced her to work for me. For the life of me I couldn't remember her name.

"Yes, what is it?" I said, a touch annoyed that she had interrupted me and my brainstorming. It was then that I noticed that she was still wearing her labcoat... yes, and that short skirt that was always so appealing... But the point was, she usually wore something more concealing around me. This alone told me that she had either fallen for my charms... or had come in a rush from the ningenkai. Unfortunately, it was the latter.

"My... lord, I was doing a scan of demons in the ningenkai, like you ordered... and suddenly something new came up. It was obviously a very high class of demon, so I did an aura match to classify and record it and then... blah blah blah, technical crap, blah blah blah, your brother is alive, blah blah..." My ears had drooped as my attention focused elsewhere... and then I heard the words your brother is alive.

"WHAT? SAY THAT AGAIN!" I boomed, the fur on my tails bristling.

"Um, a cardiographic scan combined with..." she began.

"NO NO NO, ABOUT MY BROTHER! AND WHAT THE $&# IS A CARDIOGRAPHIC SCAN? DON'T ANSWER THAT!" I hastily amended.

"Oh, I see. Well, after intensive scans, we found out that your brother, who you believed to be dead, is alive in a human body... much like Youko Kurama resides in Shuichi Minamino. His human name is Arashii, and he has no clue that he is a demon... we think. We would have deployed a team to bring him into custody... but he was around the individuals known as Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina Jaganshi, and Hiei Jaganshi. Naturally they are powerful enough to defeat any team we could send, so I instead chose to inform you." she said, obviously nervous.

"Thank you for the info. Oh, there are some wounded downstairs that quetzacotl might be interested in. Oh, and by the way, would you mind coming to my room later tonight?" I said, turning on the smexyniss. She blushed, but politely declined. I closed the door. DAMN!!!

I silently fumed, then adressed other problems. So Kios was alive eh? And near Hiei? That could be difficult to isolate either of them now... How else could I draw him out? If I drew out Hiei, I could deal with him, and send a team to take care of my brother. But I knew that now that he was in the ningenkai, he would stay by that pitiful excuse for a fox, Kurama. Wait, she hadn't said Kurama was near my brother... so he wasn't near Hiei either... I grinned, and quickly opened a portal to the human world. I knew just the right bait to put in my trap.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, whatcha think? The plot thickens, as they say. Yeah, this story will probably be finished in 5 or less chapters after this. Anyways, hope you like it. Oh, and Tolea, THINK OF A NAME OR THAT SCIENTIST IS YOU! AND YOU KNOW ABOUT O'RANE, SO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL PROBABLY HAPPEN! Arashii.


End file.
